The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic material, and more particularly to a silver halide color photographic material which is excellent in the dark heat fading resistance properties of a cyan color image formed therein, and is also excellent in storage stability and preparation stability.
A silver halide color photographic material is a multi-layer construction material comprising a plurality of light-sensitive layers coated on a support, said light-sensitive layers typically comprising at least 3 types of silver halide emulsion layers which are selectively sensitized so as to exhibit sensitivity to blue light, green light, and red light. In a so-called color printing paper (hereinafter referred to as a "color paper"), for example, a red-sensitive emulsion layer, a green-sensitive emulsion layer, and a blue-sensitive emulsion layer are usually coated, in the order listed, on the side to be exposed to light. In addition, interlayers used to prevent color mixing and to absorb ultraviolet rays, a protective layer, and so forth are provided in addition to the above light-sensitive layers.
In a so-called color positive film, in general, a green-sensitive emulsion layer, a red-sensitive emulsion layer, and a blue-sensitive emulsion layer are coated in the order listed from the remote side of a support, i.e., a side to be exposed to light. On the other hand, in a color negative film, the layer arrangement may be more varied. In general, a blue-sensitive emulsion layer, a green-sensitive emulsion layer, and a red-sensitive emulsion layer are coated in the order listed on the side of the support to be exposed. In some of light-sensitive materials having two or more emulsion layers having the same color sensitivity but having different sensitivities, an emulsion layer having a different color sensitivity from that of the above emulsion layers is provided between the emulsion layers. In addition, a bleachable yellow filter layer, an interlayer, a protective layer, and so forth are provided therebetween.
To form a color photographic image, three photographic couplers of yellow, magenta, and cyan are incorporated in light-sensitive materials and an exposed light-sensitive material is subjected to a color developing treatment using a so-called color developing agent. An oxidization product of an aromatic primary amine undergoes a coupling reaction with a coupler to therby form a colored dye. At this time, it is desirable for the color forming properties to be such that the coupling speed is as high as possible and a high color density can be obtained in a limited developing time. It is further desired for the color dyes to be cyan, magenta, and yellow dyes which are reduced in side-absorption and form sharp images, and to be capable of providing a color photographic image having good color reproductivity.
For the formed color photographic image, it is required to have good storage stability under varied conditions. These storage conditions include dark storage conditions while subjected to the influence of humidity and heat, and conditions or irradiation with light such as sun light, room lamp, and the like. Not only discoloration or fading of the color image, but also discoloration to yellow of the white background have posed serious problems.
The function of a coupler as a color imageforming agent is important to satisfy the above requirements for a color light-sensitive material. Improvements of the coupler by changing the structure thereof have heretofore been made. In particular, color images formed from conventional cyan couplers are poor in dark heat fading resistance properties, and are unsatisfactory from viewpoint of storage. On the other hand, the cyan couplers represented by formula (I) as described hereinafter are excellent in dark heat fading resistance properties, but are easily reduced in sensitivity. Particularly when the coated emulsion is allowed to stand for a long time during preparation of the light-sensitive material, or when the coated light-sensitive material is stored for a long time, the above tendency becomes significant, and becomes a serious hindrance in practical use.